Doce Devaneio
by Gude Potter
Summary: Dia dos namorados; Hermione se perde em ilusões e sonhos sobre um certo professor de cabelos oleosos. Entretanto, a data pode ser comemorada até meia-noite.


Outro dia dos namorados passava sozinha

Nome: Doce Devaneio

Autora: Gude Potter

Beta Reader: Shey Snape

Shipper: Severo Snape/ Hermione Granger

Censura: NC 17

Gênero: Drama

Spoilers: 6

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

Nota: Esta fic foi feita no dia dos namorados.

Doce devaneio

O que era mesmo que o professor disse? Era feitiço...feitiço...feitiço...droga! Nunca esquecera um feitiço na vida! Procurando com desespero em seus livros o nome que lhe fugiu da cabeça, mal conseguia prestar atenção na aula, mesmo sendo aquela adorável voz masculina. Nada naquela aula a faria se concentrar.

Outro dia dos namorados que Hermione passava sozinha... Quantas de suas amigas já vira usando um anel prata no anelar direito? Várias! Mas e daí que era um costume bobo e trouxa? Ela era uma nascida trouxa, não? Vivera com garotas trouxas até os onze anos, e desde aquela época, acompanhava os namoricos das colegas de sala, as fofocas, ah, e as risadas animadas quando diziam a todos "fulana tá namorando!" Bons tempo e boas brincadeiras aquelas.

Haviam entrado na adolescência, tinham novas emoções, relacionavam-se de outra forma com os _garotos!_ Hormônios a mil, corpos em transição, a curiosidade pelo novo e a ânsia pelo amadurecimento. Essa era a realidade para as estudantes de sua ex-escola, mas não para ela.

Se alguma menina narrava, em sua antiga e habitual rodinha, entre risadinhas tímidas, como havia sido seu primeiro beijo, na escola mesmo, escondido dos professores, para evitar broncas e detenções, todas as amigas achavam aquilo o máximo, mas sua opinião era diferente. Nem se importava em continuar com suas bonecas e brincadeiras como pega-pega. Teria tempo suficiente para namorar e sabia que teria muitos e muitos beijos para contar - acontecendo cada um deles com o homem certo

_Doce devaneio!_

Ela entregar beijos e toques apenas para uma única pessoa era ridículo. Era muito raro acertar de primeira. Desde criança pensava em namorar, noivar, casar e ter filhos: tudo com o mesmo homem. Contudo, sua entrada em Hogwarts a fez ver que nada disso aconteceria.Quantas e quantas veteranas trocavam de par como trocavam pares de sapatos? Ninguém, nesses seis anos que estudava ali, levou um relacionamento do começo ao fim sem nenhum deslize. Talvez seu namoro com Victor tivesse ido adiante não fosse a esperança de namorar Rony... E no que deu? Dispensou o másculo jogador de quadribol por um tolo que sequer a defendia.

Sim..., se dependesse do ruivo, ela poderia se atirar numa piscina cheia de grindylows que ele nem se importaria, ou notaria. Ah! Exceto nos momentos em que ele precisasse de ajuda nos deveres de casa, claro!

Nos últimos anos ela vinha adquirindo muita raiva daquela data. Era sempre o mesmo maldito dia daquele maldito mês, que, naquela escola ela passava da mesma maneira; almejando estar acompanhada por alguém que a amasse, isto é, realmente _estar acompanhada._ Sabia que Krum e Weasley não eram os únicos homens do mundo; ambos estavam longe de si, seja física ou mentalmente.

Hermione podia lembrar do apanhador por causa dos momentos ternos que compartilharam anos atrás e do ruivo por ser seu primeiro amor na vida, mas não podia esconder a atração por aquela pessoa de pé a sua frente, lecionando. Aquele professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de pele macilenta, cabelos oleosos ao toque, olhos negros e provocantes e aquele nariz... sim... podia ser tudo o que falavam, mas também podia fazer coisas incríveis com ele.

Noite fria e solitária ela se virava de um lado para outro em sua cama no quarto das alunas grifinórias do 6º ano. Estava impaciente e pregar os olhos, nem pensar! Aquele símbolo viril de homem não saía de sua mente inquieta. Fechou os olhos e pensou nele, se deitando ás suas costas e colando seu tronco junto a ela. Estremeceu ao sentir seus cabelos sendo jogados desordenadamente sobre seus braços, sentia o roçar dos próprios cabelos no rosto. Algo úmido a tocava na nuca e um suspiro a abandonou, junto com uma elevação de seus ombros. Sentiu cada poro da região sobressair e dobrando o cotovelo, levando ao mesmo tempo as mãos para trás, tocou nos cabelos, porém, não foram os seus que sentiu. Eram oleosos e tinham um tamanho médio, instintivamente ela sabia a quem pertenciam. Não quis saber como nem por quê ele estava ali; apenas tinha que aproveitar. À medida que seus lábios continuavam a explorar sua nuca, junto com a língua carnuda e incensurável, Hermione tinha a sensação de perder suas forças para relutar. Ela arfou o peito e soltou um gemido sem se importar com a voz sonolenta da sua colega de quarto que, entre a preocupação e o sono, questionou se estava tudo bem.

E como estava bem! A mão gélida e descarada fazia círculos e pressões sobre seu joelho, entretanto, não se demorou muito ali, subindo de modo torturador pelo interior de sua coxa, encontrando sua virilha. Sentia o coração batendo mais forte e os fios de cabelo sedosos dançarem em sua palma, conforme a enterrava mais profundamente. Ele faria... queria esse momento... Em inúmeras noites Hermione sonhou com suas carícias até agora...

Dois dedos (não teve fôlego para pensar em quais eram) rasparam pelas extremidades da calcinha sob a camisola e um deles (o médio?) aterrissou sem avisos ou pudor lá, em seu ponto sensível e num espasmo ela trouxe com brusquidão a cabeça para trás, que colidiu com a testa dele. Por um segundo, esta desapareceu de seu tato, mas lábios a abocanharam na zona entre o pescoço e ombro.

— Interpreta isso como um castigo, senhorita?

Sentiu sua região intima contrair-se e fechou as coxas o máximo que pode, pressionando mais o "explorador" contra si. Movimentos circulares começaram.

— Responda! É um castigo ou uma diversão?

A mão livre até então entrou por debaixo da vestimenta e alcançou seu abdômen, subindo sorrateiramente até o vale dos seios e se agarrou a um deles, envolvendo-o completamente e apertando-o. Hermione deu outro gemido, agora mais alto.

— É um castigo ou diversão? Está se divertindo? — aquela voz baixa no ouvido.

O dedo ia cada vez mais para baixo.

— Está se divertindo senhorita?

Ele "a" alcançou.

— Está se divertindo, senhorita? — a mesma voz, só que mais alta e nítida foi emitida.

Hermione pestanejou confusa.De repente não estava mais em seu quarto, mas sim na sua costumeira sala de aula, com todos os olhares sobre si e um deles em especial, demonstrando deboche e desdém com seu habitual sorriso enviesado. Seus livros todos espalhados pela mesa e no chão. O estrondo feito por sua distração não devia ter sido baixo. Rony, sentado junto a Harry, parecia ter despertado de um sono como se fosse a Bela Adormecida; totalmente em órbita, encarando-a com um bocejo. Já o amigo, boquiaberto com o raro desinteresse da moça numa aula. Draco, por outro lado, riu e cochichava algo engraçado para Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy. Sua dupla, Susana Bones, continuava suas anotações como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Severo Snape, em tom de humor, aproximou-se da garota, mais vermelha do que nunca. Jamais sonhara acordada numa aula, mesmo sendo as _dele_. Maldito dia dos namorados! Já esperando um insulto e querendo não chorar ali com a futura repressão, abaixou a cabeça. Viu o vulto preto emparelhar-se a ela e ouviu.

— Detenção, Srta. Granger.

Ainda de cabeça baixa, ela sorriu em silêncio.

N/A:

Continuação? Nem pensei nisso; depende de como for o reconhecimento.

Como não conseguia fazer nada de intelectual na tarde dessa quinta feira por causa do barulho no meu prédio, uma idéia do nada veio à minha cabeça: por que não fazer uma fic em homenagem ao dia dos namorados?! Geralmente minhas fics são RL/NT, mas graças às Snapetes, que me desafiaram num drabble sobre o nariz do Snape, escrevi pela primeira vez SS/HG. Espero que tenha me saído bem com o tema.

Agradeço as Snapetes por me ajudarem de certa forma a ter idéias para esta fic, agradeço à Shey Snape por ter perdido toda a noite betando a fic para mim e obrigada a quem leu.

Comentários são sempre bem vindos!

Beijos e até a próxima.

Gude Potter


End file.
